


A Match Made in HEVN

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [13]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: DIFFERENT NAMED CHARACTERS, F/M, Genderbent Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: An article about HEVN Group's resident #SoulmateGoals





	A Match Made in HEVN

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Imam, I'm so sorry for butchering the journalism lessons you've imparted to me.

**Made in HEVN Couple:**

**A look back on the #SoulmateGoals of Cho Seokmin and Im Jisoo**

**by: Kim Hyunmi**

 

Whenever people see Cho Seokmin and Im Jisoo, they are awestruck. Cho Seokmin had inherited both his father’s sharp cheekbones and bright demeanour while Im Jisoo, eldest of Im Jaebum’s brood, had inherited his mother’s beauty and his father’s chic demeanour, oftentimes mistaken as aloofness. Anyone could tell from afar, even if they didn’t know a thing or two about the married couple, that they were in love. Seokmin dotes on Jisoo more often than not that the receptionist in the Im Industries main building knows to ignore Seokmin when he comes in and just directs him to the executive-only elevator that leads straight to Im Jisoo’s office.

 

For those who are close to them knew that Seokmin brings out the brightness that is in Jisoo. And the amount of times their younger friends had laughed because of Jisoo’s antics were one too many. Jisoo, on the other hand, calms down Seokmin. The older of the Cho twins had a hard time keeping still, result of the years of being allowed free reign everywhere and being the natural sunny child that he was. Cho Seokmin was brought up in a very bright household. The only calm one in the Cho household was Zhou Mei herself, her husband and the three kids they have were all either bright or loud or both.

 

A lot of their close friends and family members have said that they balanced each other so well that their pairing could literally be described as a match made in heaven (pun intended). Seokmin and Jisoo would just smile and say their thanks.

 

Seokmin’s grandfather, Cho Kyuhyun, was a renowned matchmaker and was sought after by a lot of prominent families both from Japan and Korea and other parts of the world. A close friend of the couple remembers one thing that Cho Kyuhyun had said with regards to the pair, “ **_The two of you are the cycle of life. There is a beginning but no end, it goes on and on. Even death is part of the cycle, not the end. Everyone sees the beauty of the cycle but none would truly see how this cycle harmonizes with everything that surrounds it or how this cycle is greatly relied upon by everyone and everything._ **”

 

It may not be as poetic as everyone thinks it is. However, everyone who had heard what the renowned matchmaker had said agrees with what he has said.

 

No one ever really knows how the couple came to be. One day, Seokmin was still fending suitors left and right while Jisoo was still in Los Angeles, finishing both his MBA and a masters in business analytics. The next, the head of the press relations of Im Industries and Cho Technologies announces that the two are dating.

 

A year passes and those who were waiting for the news of these two fledgling heirs separating due to opposing interests and busy schedules will continue waiting. Three years pass and HEVN Group calmly releases a press conference announcing the engagement of the eldest child of Im Jaebum and Yoo Youngji to the eldest of Cho Kyuhyun and Park Sumi.

 

The couple were wed in a slightly less extravagant wedding in Japan, with all of their family members and closest friends attending. The press had a field day, for only three media companies were allowed to cover the entire wedding. The wedding, as described by the three media companies, was filled with awe and celebration for the two souls who were fated for each other.

 

As the years passed, a lot of gossip mongers still managed to keep the rumor mill running but only for a short time. Jisoo maybe mild-mannered and Seokmin bright and sunny but the couple were very tenacious in squashing any negative rumors about their married life or each other.

 

To this day, Cho Seokmin and Im Jisoo are still known as HEVN Group’s #SoulmateGoals.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Seokmin's dad is Jongdae.


End file.
